l'apocalypse approche ou pas
by audreylug
Summary: Cette fanfic commence après l'épisode 2 x 22 de la série. Stefan s'est donné à Klaus pour sauver Damon. Que va-t-il lui arriver ? reviendra-t-il un jour à Mystic Fall ? Elena et lui se retrouveront-ils ? quelles seront les conséquences de son acte ?
1. Chapter 1

A Mystic Falls

Journal d'Elena

_Il faut que je tire un trait sur Stefan… Il s'est donné à Klaus, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'on le revoit un jour. Peut-être même est-il déjà mort ? Non, ce serait trop horrible ! J'espère juste que Klaus le traite correctement et ne le brutalise pas trop !_

_Je suis retournée vivre chez Alaric, j'avais besoin de quitter la maison des Salvatoire ou tout me rappelle Stefan. De plus, depuis qu'il est parti, Damon fait tout pour que je me mette avec lui bien que je lui dise et redise que d'un, l'on n'aura jamais la même relation que celle que j'avais avec Stefan et de deux, il faut prendre le temps : il ne va pas remplacer son frère comme ça !_

Damon lisait un livre allongé sur son lit, sur sa table de chevet, était posé un verre de sang. Il était parfaitement guéri de la morsure et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, son frère lui manquait un peu. « On est bien tranquille sans ce végétarien faiseur de morale ! » se disait-il toujours. Pourtant la maison semblait étrangement vide… Surtout qu'Elena avait fini par déserter également ! Il avait pourtant essayé de la convaincre…

Flach back

Quelques jours après que Katherine ait apporté le remède Damon essaya d'embrasser Elena mais celle-ci le repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

E – Non, Damon, je t'ai embrassé car je pensais que tu allais mourir et je voulais t'exprimer mon affection. Mais maintenant c'est fini : tu n'es pas mon petit-ami et tu ne le sera jamais ! je ne veux pas…

D – Tromper Stefan ? alors que c'est lui qui est parti en t'abandonnant ? tu restes fidèle alors qu'il ne t'aime plus ?

E – Damon ! Stefan s'est sacrifié pour te sauver ! tu pourrais avoir un peu de respect pour ses actes !

D – Lui n'a pas toujours respecté la vie humaine… Il y eu une période où il tuait par plaisir… rien que dans le train qui nous amenait loin de notre ville natale, il a du tuer deux ou trois personnes… et c'était loin du besoin vital ! aujourd'hui tu aurais une vision de ce monstre dont tu t'es éprise !

E – C'est le sang qui le rend comme ça ! ce n'est pas le vrai Stefan !

D – Si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas devenu sanguinaire tout de suite… premier bol de sang, un peu de monstruosité, deuxième bol de sang, un peu plus de monstruosité etc.

Elena n'ajouta rien, Damon l'observait, sourire en coin, il aimerait tellement la dégouter de Stefan afin qu'elle n'ait plus de regret et veuille bien de lui... Mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait semblait indestructible.

Loin de Mystic Falls, juste après le départ de Stefan et Klaus

Après un long trajet en voiture, Stefan et Klaus arrivèrent à la demeure de celui-ci. Un château sombre apparu au bout d'un chemin.

Kl – Voila ta nouvelle maison ! Elle te plait ? Pour le moment on ne sera que quatre, mais il y a des nouveaux qui vont arriver ! Ce sera d'ailleurs toi qui les capturera !

Plongé dans ses pensées, Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cela faisait maintenant près de huit heures qu'ils roulaient. Klaus n'avait jamais voulu lui donner le moindre indice de l'endroit où il l'amenait, se bornant à répéter « Surprise, surprise ! » à chacune de ses questions.

Elena lui manquait déjà beaucoup mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver son frère. Il ressentait cependant une grande tristesse à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, ni Damon, ni aucun de ses amis de Mystic Falls. Depuis le temps que Stefan vivait parmi les humains, il avait perdu le goût de vivre isolé dans un château surement peuplé de chauves-souris. Il poussa un soupir.

St – Maintenant que l'on est arrivés, auras-tu l'amabilité de me dire ce que tu attends de moi ?

Klaus rit.

Kl – Mais quel impatient ! tu vas le savoir dans quelque minutes. Attend au moins d'avoir découvert la maison ! Il va falloir t'apprendre à attendre, mon gars, tu ne peux pas patienter deux minutes !

Stefan explosa.

St – Ca fait huit heures que j'attends ! Rien que pour savoir où on allait ! tu trouves que ça ne suffit pas ?

La voiture se gara, les deux vampires en sortirent, rentrèrent dans l'imposant château dont Klaus avait ouvert la lourde porte en bois avec deux grosses clefs. Ils traversèrent le hall… et n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, deux vampires jaillirent des ténèbres et se jetèrent à bras raccourcis sur Stefan. En un clin d'œil ce fut un déchainement de crocs et de poings. Stefan frappa, mordit… autant qu'il pouvait mais il était moins fort qu'eux, il se retrouva avec un bras cassé, de multiples morsures au cou et le visage tuméfié. L'un des deux vampires, un homme grand, large d'épaules aux abondants cheveux châtains, plaqua Stefan au sol et l'immobilisa jusqu'à ce que klaus dise stop. L'hybride donna alors deux poches de sang au grand châtain, une seule à Stefan et aucune à l'autre vampire.

Kl – Voilà, c'est ainsi que l'on gagne sa pitance chez moi ! tu es là pour te battre, mon cher Stefan. Mon objectif est simple : anéantir ou asservir les simples vampires ou loups garous afin d'être le plus puissant du monde ! Qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir d'autres hybride que moi. Et je veux aussi gagner les pouvoirs des sorcières !

St – On ne va quand même pas devoir se battre à chaque repas ?

Kl – Eh si ! si tu veux manger des poches de sang, s'entend ! car je peux aussi t'envoyer te nourrir directement sur les humains des villages voisions et t'obliger à détruire le village entier !

Stefan eu une furieuse envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Klaus afin de lui faire ravaler son sourire éclatant. Mais il se contint : Klaus est naturellement bien plus fort que lui, sans compter que le combat l'avait fatigué. Stefan ne tenait pas à mourir aussi bêtement.

Kl – Tu fais maintenant officiellement partie de mon armée alors laisse-moi faire les présentations. Celui aux cheveux châtains s'appelle Henri, arrivé tout jeune avec moi, excellent guerrier, démoniaque à souhait… Il n'a jamais aimé personne ! L'autre, aux cheveux roux s'appelle Louis, sa passion est la torture ! il est mon bourreau diplômé !

« quelle bande de sadiques ! » se dit Stefan en malaxant son bras pour remettre les os en place « dire que je vais devoir vivre avec des gens pareils et devenir comme eux ! et dire qu'à Mystic Falls Damon doit être en train de s'approprier ma copine ! » Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette pensée, il se retourna pour la cacher.

« Quelle bande de sadiques ! » Stefan avait eu raison de penser cela, la vie avec Klaus se révéla être un calvaire.

Dans la nuit, alors que Stefan dormait il fut réveillé par une vive luminosité. Il se redressa d'un coup et vit, planté à côté de son lit, raide, poings serrés, visage dur, Louis. Celui-ci le regardait fixement. Stefan bondit du lit prêt à subir un nouvel assaut quand Louis parla :

\- « Tu m'as pris ma poche…

\- Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas au moins me laisser dormir ?

\- Je veux du sang humain…

Stefan poussa un soupir

\- Ecoute, Louis, prend une poche, je m'avoue vaincu d'avance…

Klaus arriva à ce moment avec une poche de sang qu'il agita sous le nez de Stefan. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'attrait du sang humain, Stefan se jeta dessus mais Klaus recula au dernier moment tandis que Louis se jetait sur son adversaire, pieu en main.

Stefan attrapa le pieu avec la ferme intention de le planter dans le cœur de Louis mais celui-ci attrapa son ennemi par le cou et lui enfonça son doigt dans la gorge. Stefan lui donna un coup violent dans la figure. Mal lui en prit ! Louis repris subitement le pieu à deux mains, l'arracha à Stefan et le lui planta dans la poitrine, pas dans le cœur mais juste à côté, là où c'était bien douloureux… Stefan poussa un hurlement et s'évanouit.

Il vit Elena dans les bras de Damon. Elle l'embrassait puis dansait avec lui, lui disant des mots doux…

\- « Mon amour, je suis tellement contente que Stefan soit parti ! je me suis mentie à moi-même tout ce temps : je lui disait l'aimer, que ce serait toujours lui… mais en fait c'est toi, Damon, que j'aime… c'est toi que je veux. »

Et Damon la mordait…

\- « Non ! »

Stefan se réveilla en sursaut. Klaus se tenait devant lui, au vu de son visage, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui était rentré dans la tête de Stefan pour lui donner ce mauvais rêve.

\- « Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, prêt pour aller combattre ? Je ferait le gros du travail, c'est-à-dire hypnotiser les vampires et loup garous pour qu'ils se tuent eux-mêmes et toi, tu feras le guet et tueras les humains qui auront le malheur de nous voir

\- Sort de ma tête ! hurla Stefan, excédé, et si tu veux que je combatte tous les jours avec toi, il faudrait au moins que vous me laissiez dormir la nuit ! je ne suis pas un original, moi ! Le sang humain me rend certes plus fort, mais il ne supprime pas mon besoin de dormir !

\- Ca… Ce n'est pas ma faute si la belle Elena t'obsède au point que tu en rêve la nuit… Ceci dit, elle va sûrement t'oublier rapidement pour Damon ! »

Stefan se leva sans rien ajouter (Klaus avait retiré le pieu pendant son évanouissement)

Et les jours passèrent ainsi entre les bagarres innombrables, les journées passées à traquer les vampires et loup garous, les séances dites d'entrainement à la violence… Lors de ces séances Stefan se retrouvait paralysé par un pieu et les trois autres pouvaient le frapper ou lui donner des hallucinations d'Elena dans les bras de Damon, de Damon mort voir Elena morte tout à leur aise.

L'addiction de Stefan au sang humain ne faisait qu'augmenter, à tel point qu'il était incapable de refuser de se battre pour la poche du soir, même s'il s'était plus que rassasié dans la journée.

De plus, Klaus ne tenait absolument pas compte de son avertissement quant au besoin de sommeil : toutes les nuits, il vint le provoquer par des mauvais rêves, une bagarre, un pieu planté dans le corps… Stefan était parfois tellement épuisé par ces nuits de veille qu'il était complètement au radar, incapable de se battre ou de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il attaquait alors tout ce qui bougeait, laissant échapper ses proies car trop faible… Il était alors rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de pied de Klaus qui lui brisait la colonne vertébrale. Ce qui, même chez un vampire, est très douloureux et dur à réparer.

Au bout de trois mois à ce rythme, Stefan était hébété de fatigue en permanence, avait le dos déformé par les coups de pieds répétés de Klaus, souvent mal partout à cause des bagarres. Mais surtout tout bon sentiment l'avait quitté, il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose : mordre ou être mordu, frapper ou être frappé, attaquer ou être attaqué, tuer ou être tué… Même son amour pour Elena était enfoui au fond de lui. Et surtout, il voulait toujours plus de sang humain, tuant pour le plaisir… Ses crocs se plantant dans un cou tendre, les hurlements de sa victime, le sang chaud et parfumé affluant dans sa bouche, coulant dans sa gorge, se répandant dans son organisme, chassant sa fatigue, soulageant ses douleurs… le seul moment où il se sentait bien…

Un matin, Klaus lui annonça :

\- « Aujourd'hui, on va détruire un village qui s'appelle Mystic Falls ! et tuer les vampires et loups qui y vivent !


	2. Chapter 2

« Quelle bande de sadiques ! » Stefan avait eu raison de penser cela, la vie avec Klaus se révéla être un calvaire.

Dans la nuit, alors que Stefan dormait il fut réveillé par une vive luminosité. Il se redressa d'un coup et vit, planté à côté de son lit, raide, poings serrés, visage dur, Louis. Celui-ci le regardait fixement. Stefan bondit du lit prêt à subir un nouvel assaut quand Louis parla :

« Tu m'as pris ma poche…

Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas au moins me laisser dormir ?

Je veux du sang humain…

Stefan poussa un soupir

Ecoute, Louis, prend une poche, je m'avoue vaincu d'avance…

Klaus arriva à ce moment avec une poche de sang qu'il agita sous le nez de Stefan. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'attrait du sang humain, Stefan se jeta dessus mais Klaus recula au dernier moment tandis que Louis se jetait sur son adversaire, pieu en main.

Stefan attrapa le pieu avec la ferme intention de le planter dans le cœur de Louis mais celui-ci attrapa son ennemi par le cou et lui enfonça son doigt dans la gorge. Stefan lui donna un coup violent dans la figure. Mal lui en prit ! Louis repris subitement le pieu à deux mains, l'arracha à Stefan et le lui planta dans la poitrine, pas dans le cœur mais juste à côté, là où c'était bien douloureux… Stefan poussa un hurlement et s'évanouit.

Il vit Elena dans les bras de Damon. Elle l'embrassait puis dansait avec lui, lui disant des mots doux…

« Mon amour, je suis tellement contente que Stefan soit parti ! je me suis mentie à moi-même tout ce temps : je lui disait l'aimer, que ce serait toujours lui… mais en fait c'est toi, Damon, que j'aime… c'est toi que je veux. »

Et Damon la mordait…

« Non ! »

Stefan se réveilla en sursaut. Klaus se tenait devant lui, au vu de son visage, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui qui était rentré dans la tête de Stefan pour lui donner ce mauvais rêve.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique, prêt pour aller combattre ? Je ferait le gros du travail, c'est-à-dire hypnotiser les vampires et loup garous pour qu'ils se tuent eux-mêmes et toi, tu feras le guet et tueras les humains qui auront le malheur de nous voir

Sort de ma tête ! hurla Stefan, excédé, et si tu veux que je combatte tous les jours avec toi, il faudrait au moins que vous me laissiez dormir la nuit ! je ne suis pas un original, moi ! Le sang humain me rend certes plus fort, mais il ne supprime pas mon besoin de dormir !

Ca… Ce n'est pas ma faute si la belle Elena t'obsède au point que tu en rêve la nuit… Ceci dit, elle va sûrement t'oublier rapidement pour Damon ! »

Stefan se leva sans rien ajouter (Klaus avait retiré le pieu pendant son évanouissement)

Et les jours passèrent ainsi entre les bagarres innombrables, les journées passées à traquer les vampires et loup garous, les séances dites d'entrainement à la violence… Lors de ces séances Stefan se retrouvait paralysé par un pieu et les trois autres pouvaient le frapper ou lui donner des hallucinations d'Elena dans les bras de Damon, de Damon mort voir Elena morte tout à leur aise.

L'addiction de Stefan au sang humain ne faisait qu'augmenter, à tel point qu'il était incapable de refuser de se battre pour la poche du soir, même s'il s'était plus que rassasié dans la journée.

De plus, Klaus ne tenait absolument pas compte de son avertissement quant au besoin de sommeil : toutes les nuits, il vint le provoquer par des mauvais rêves, une bagarre, un pieu planté dans le corps… Stefan était parfois tellement épuisé par ces nuits de veille qu'il était complètement au radar, incapable de se battre ou de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il attaquait alors tout ce qui bougeait, laissant échapper ses proies car trop faible… Il était alors rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de pied de Klaus qui lui brisait la colonne vertébrale. Ce qui, même chez un vampire, est très douloureux et dur à réparer.

Au bout de trois mois à ce rythme, Stefan était hébété de fatigue en permanence, avait le dos déformé par les coups de pieds répétés de Klaus, souvent mal partout à cause des bagarres. Mais surtout tout bon sentiment l'avait quitté, il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose : mordre ou être mordu, frapper ou être frappé, attaquer ou être attaqué, tuer ou être tué… Même son amour pour Elena était enfoui au fond de lui. Et surtout, il voulait toujours plus de sang humain, tuant pour le plaisir… Ses crocs se plantant dans un cou tendre, les hurlements de sa victime, le sang chaud et parfumé affluant dans sa bouche, coulant dans sa gorge, se répandant dans son organisme, chassant sa fatigue, soulageant ses douleurs… le seul moment où il se sentait bien…

Un matin, Klaus lui annonça :

« Aujourd'hui, on va détruire un village qui s'appelle Mystic Falls ! et tuer les vampires et loups qui y vivent !


	3. Chapter 3

A Mystic Falls

Trois mois après, Elena était toujours très triste du départ de Stefan. Même si elle s'était promis de l'oublier, elle n'y arrivait pas : c'était son grand amour et l'on n'oublie jamais l'amour de sa vie. Même si, c'était vrai, elle aimait un peu Damon, elle préférait largement Stefan.

Elle ne revenait toujours pas chez les Salvatores mais Damon passait souvent chez Alaric la voir et, lors de ses venues, il voyait bien qu'elle était triste. Un matin, Alaric étant parti faire une course, il lui demanda

D – A quoi penses-tu, Elena ?

E – A rien

Il y eu un temps de silence

D – Voilà un silence… lourds de sens… lourd de pensées rentrées… laisse-moi deviner… tu pense à mon moralisateur de frère ?

E – Damon, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ! je me suis pourtant promis de tirer un trait sur lui !

Elena se mit à pleurer

D – Je peux t'y aider, si tu le souhaite…

Elena acquiesça, Damon l'hypnotisa

D – Calme-toi… regarde-moi… tu ne connais pas Stefan Salvatore… tu ne l'as jamais vu… jamais entendu parler de lui… tu ne vois même pas qui c'est…

E – Je ne connais pas Stefan Salvatore… je ne l'ai jamais vu… jamais entendu parler de lui… je ne vois même pas qui c'est…

Loin de Mystic Falls

S – Mystic Falls ?

Kl – Oui, ça te dis quelque chose ?

Il eut un sourire sarcastique

S – Bien sûr. Je n'oublie pas pourquoi je t'ai suivi ici !

Kl – Ton frère arrive à la fin de son sursis…

S – Quoi ? tu lui as donné le remède et maintenant tu voudrais le tuer ? Je t'ai suivi ici pour que lui reste en vie ! si tu dois le tuer maintenant, notre pacte ne tient plus !

Kl – Raah, tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour ! rassure-toi, je lui laisserai la vie sauve…

S – Je n'ai pas TON humour… Et les autres ? Caroline, Tyler et Katherine ? Klaus, je refuse d'aller tuer les gens à Mystic Falls, c'était mes amis ! Enfin, Katherine, moyen… mais quand même !

Kl – Là c'est toi qui ne respecte pas le pacte, mon cher… Dans ce cas, je tue ton frère dans de longues souffrances…

Klaus ricana. Stefan ne répondit rien. Même sentiments endormis par le sang humain, il aimait profondément Damon, mais aussi Elena. Il n'oubliait pas non plus son ancienne vie à Mystic Falls, une vie que quelque part il regrettait.

Kl – A toi de choisir : ou tu m'aides, on tue Caroline, Tyler et Katherine et on laisse la vie sauve à Damon ou tu ne m'aides pas et je tue Damon à petits feux…

« Houlà, quel dilemme, se dit Stefan, je ne peux pourtant pas laisser tuer Caroline, Tyler et Katherine… Ni Damon ! et encore moins risquer de tuer Elena ! Ah oui, Bonnie pourrait peut-être m'aider ? Mais non, elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle tuerait mon frère et moi avec s'il le faut… bon, plus qu'une solution… En espérant que ça marche »

Le soir venu, dans la salle de bain, seul lieu où il avait une entière intimité vu que Klaus et ses hommes ne respectaient pas sa chambre, il sortit son téléphone et écrivit à Damon.

« Klaus veut tuer tout les vampires et loups de Mystic Falls. Merci de les amener en lieu sûr avant demain. Merci aussi de ne pas téléphoner : Klaus me tuerait direct ! Déjà que je n'arrête pas de prendre des coups jour et nuit… »

Ecrire ce message à vitesse vampirique ne lui prit pas deux minutes. Il hésita à l'envoyer également à Elena. Finalement, il le fit : elle aurait sans doute une parole réconfortante…

A Mystic Falls

Elena reçut le SMS de Stefan sans se souvenir de qui il s'agissait à cause de l'hypnose de Damon. Elle ne prit donc en compte que la première partie du message. Elle alla tout de suite voir Damon afin qu'ils téléphone à Caroline, Katherine et Tyler et voient comment les protéger.

Damon lut le message et fut horrifié : non seulement son frère s'était sacrifié mais en plus il était constamment battu, voire menacé et ne pouvait même pas dormir tranquillement ! il se promit de l'attendre à Mystic Falls et de l'arracher des mains de Klaus.

En attendant, il fallait agir !


	4. Chapter 4

Damon et Elena réunirent Caroline, Tyler et Katherine pour leur expliquer la situation.

C – Mince, il faut filer d'ici !

Ka – Mais non, on va se battre !

T – Je pourrais le mordre : ma morsure est mortelle pour un vampire.

Il lança un coup d'œil complice à Damon

E – Pas pour un Original, Tyler… En plus, Klaus est hybride !

T – Ah oui, c'est vrai…

C – On pourrait se réfugier chez Matt

Katherine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel

D – Caroline, Matt a peur de nous et nous déteste ! D'un il ne voudra pas accueillir trois vampires chez lui, de deux, il nous livrera à Klaus à la première occasion ! Ne serait-ce que par crainte de s'opposer à lui. Quant à se battre, à moins de trouver sa dague, on ne peut pas le tuer. Non, moi je crois qu'il faut fuir, chacun de notre côté, pour nous mettre à l'abri dans une autre ville durant quelques jours.

C – Ok, moi je vais aller chez mon père, tu vient Tyler ?

D – J'ai dit chacun de son côté ! S'il nous poursuit, ce sera plus difficile pour lui de nous retrouver si l'on est pas ensemble !

Ka – On ne peut pas séparer les tourtereaux !

Elle rit, moqueuse

Ka – Moi je pars dans l'Antarctique, j'y dégusterai des esquimaux ! Hum !

Elle se lécha les lèvres

T – Kat, attend que je te morde !

Katherine ironisa

Ka – Aaah, j'ai peur ! Attend que JE te morde !

E – Ca suffit ! Bon, les filles vous êtes casées, reste Tyler et Damon.

T – Je vais dans la ville voisine du père de Caro. J'y trouverai bien un truc à louer…

Tyler, Caroline et Katherine partirent chacun de leur côté.

E – Et toi, Damon ?

D – Je vais rester ici… j'ai à faire…

E – Mais… Tu vas te faire tuer !

D – Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai mes précautions. Mais avant, je vais te mettre à l'abri…

E – Damon… Je… Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie… C'est avec toi que je me sens le plus en sécurité… Je… Je voudrais rester avec toi…

Damon prit Elena dans ses bras, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou.

D – Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai toujours sur toi... je ne serai jamais bien loin…

Il la serra plus fort, elle aussi. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent… Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue durant un bon moment.

Après quoi, Damon emporta Elena dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, là où il pouvait le mieux veiller sur elle.

Plus très loin de Mystic Falls

Stefan somnolait à l'arrière de la voiture qui filait vers Mystic Falls. Pour une fois que personne ne l'agressait, il pouvait se reposer. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes : un coup était si vite parti !

Si seulement Elena lui avait répondu ! Rien qu'un petit message d'encouragement, cela lui aurait fait tellement de bien ! L'avait-elle déjà oublié ? D'un côté, cela valait mieux : à ce rythme, Klaus l'aura surement tué avant dix ans.

Et Damon ? Il ne lui avait pas répondu non plus. Stefan espérait cependant que son frère avait bien fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

Il soupira et se tourna sur le côté afin de mieux dormir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent à Mystic Falls. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la voiture, Klaus se précipita vers la maison de Caroline et Tyler… Et tomba nez à nez avec Damon au coin d'une rue.

D – Je viens récupérer mon frangin… Je te conseille de me le laisser si tu…

S – Non, Damon ! Il va te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Klaus se jeta sur Damon tandis qu'Henri et Louis contenaient Stefan à coups de poings.

Damon tenta de poignarder et mordre Klaus, mais c'était compter sans la force et les années d'expérience de celui-ci. Profitant d'un instant de recul de Damon, il lui enfonça un pieu en pleine poitrine. Ce dernier s'effondra inanimé au sol.

S – Noooon ! Damooooon !

Stefan voulut se précipiter vers son frère mais Henri et Louis l'en empêchèrent et l'entrainèrent à la suite de Klaus malgré ses protestations.

Après avoir envoyé ses acolytes tuer les humains témoins du combat avec Damon, Klaus partit visiter la maison des Salvatores. La porte de la chambre de Damon était verrouillée, Klaus la brisa d'un coup d'épaule. A l'intérieur Elena, terrorisée, se cacha derrière l'armoire.

Klaus ricana

Kl – Tu attends que ton prince charmant vienne te délivrer ? Détrompe-toi, je viens de le tuer à l'instant !

E – Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Oh non, Damon !

Kl – Mademoiselle, puis-je ?

Il s'avança vers elle et lui brisa la nuque. Le corps d'Elena tomba lourdement au sol.

Ne trouvant plus un seul vampire ou loup à Mystic Falls et Stefan, sous l'influence du sang humain, ayant momentanément oublié son frère, la troupe rentra chez Klaus.


	5. Chapter 5

Loin de Mystic Falls

En arrivant chez lui, Klaus prit Stefan entre quatre yeux.

– C'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour mettre tes amis vampires à l'abris !

Il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure qui lui cassa le nez. Stefan remit les os en place en ripostant rageusement.

– Toi tu m'avais promit de laisser Damon en vie, et tu le tues ! sous mes yeux !

Stefan luttait contre l'envie de pleurer

– Sache, mon cher ami, que je ne tiens que rarement mes promesses… j'ai également tué la belle Elena…

Stefan fut horrifié

– Non… non… c'est pas vrai…

– Eh si, mon cher… J'ai eu le plaisir de visiter votre demeure… Elena était enfermée dans la chambre de ton frère… J'ai brisé la porte… Elle était terrorisée… Elle s'est cachée derrière l'armoire… Je lui ai annoncé la mort de Damon… Je me suis approché… Et je lui ai brisé la nuque ! Comme ça !

Klaus, qui s'était régalé en voyant d'abord l'étonnement puis l'intérêt, la colère, l'horreur et enfin une profonde tristesse s'inscrire sur le visage de Stefan, lui mit un coup violent sur la nuque. Stefan en tomba dans les pommes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il faisait nuit noire, il était toujours allongé à même le sol et Klaus était parti.

Stefan se releva péniblement, sa colonne vertébrale s'était encore une fois ressoudée sans avoir été remise en place. Une déformation de plus, un peu plus de raideur…

Une fois debout, la mort d'Elena et Damon lui revint. Il ne put contenir ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise venue.

« Tout ce que j'ai sacrifié dans l'espoir d'obtenir le remède ! L'espoir que Damon et Elena restent en vie… Ca n'a servi à rien ! Il les a tués… Il m'avait pourtant promis de ne pas le faire ! Je n'arriverai plus regarder et encore moins rester avec celui qui m'a enlevé Elena et Damon ! »

Il se moucha, monta dans sa chambre, rassembla silencieusement ses affaires et mit quelques oreillers dans son lit afin de faire croire à sa présence. Plus tard sa fuite serait découverte, mieux cela vaudrait. Il sauta ensuite par la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'était une chose naturelle pour un vampire en pleine possession de ses forces et pouvoirs, mais pas pour un vampire dans l'état de fatigue, de faiblesse, de choc et de tristesse où était Stefan cette nuit. Il rata son atterrissage et s'étala de tout son long quatre étages plus bas.

Heureusement, il était encore assez solide pour ne pas se briser tout le squelette ! Il remit en place ses quelques os cassés, se releva et alla jusqu'à la voiture de Klaus. Il ne voulu pas mettre le moteur en marche tout de suite afin d'éviter le bruit, c'est pourquoi il poussa d'abord la voiture durant environ 500 mètres. Après quoi, il fouilla sous le capot pour mettre le moteur en marche, brisa la vitre côté chauffeur, ouvrit la portière, se mit au volant et démarra.

Fonçant à plus de 100 km/h sur la route, il repensait à toute la vie qu'il avait partagée avec son frère, à tous les bons moments qu'il avait passés avec Elena… Même si Damon le taquinait beaucoup, même s'ils n'étaient que rarement d'accord, même s'ils se disputaient voir se battaient souvent il avait toujours aimé Damon… Et maintenant il allait devoir continuer seul, sans les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde… En serait-il capable ? Heureusement, ses sens aiguisés de vampire lui permettaient de conduire sans voir la route : les larmes lui brouillaient la vue…

« Et maintenant, où aller ? » se demanda-t-il. Il pouvait s'arrêter dans un coin paumé, ôter sa bague de lapis-lazulis et attendre le lever du jour… Ou alors retourner vivre à Mystic Falls… Non, ce serait trop dur de voir tous les jours ces lieux où tout lui rappellerait son frère et sa petite-amie… Se souvenir de tous ces bons moments perdus à jamais… Non, il n'en aurait pas la force. Reconstruire une vie ailleurs… Oui, ça paraissait être le mieux à faire...

Mais, en premier, il irait au cimetière de Mystic Falls se recueillir sur les tombes de Damon et Elena. Il voulait leur dire « adieu » et voir leurs visages une dernière fois…

« On s'est rencontrés pour la première fois dans un cimetière, on va se rencontrer pour la dernière fois dans le même cimetière… se dit-il, repensant à Elena Ce qui a commencé au cimetière, se termine au cimetière… la boucle est bouclée ! »


	6. Chapter 5, partie 2

A Mystic Falls

Environ vingt-quatre heures après leur départ, vers 8h00 du matin, Caroline, Tyler et Katherine revinrent à Mystic Falls. Ils retrouvèrent la petite ville dans un état pitoyable : plusieurs maisons avaient les vitres brisées, de nombreux cadavres d'hommes de femmes et d'enfants jonchaient les rues, baignant dans leur sang…

– Houlà, quel désastre ! Quand je pense que c'est Stefan qui m'a apprit à me contrôler… et maintenant, il est capable de faire ça…

– Il n'y avait pas que lui, Caro, il y avait aussi Klaus ! Tout ce sang… Je… Non…

D'un coup le visage de Katherine changea, ses crocs sortirent, ses muscles se tendirent… Tyler la retint par le bras.

– Katherine ! Non ! Il y a assez de morts comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter ! Va chercher une poche de sang si tu veux mais ne tues pas quelqu'un !

Caroline prit l'autre bras de Tyler.

– Tyler… tu peux m'aider aussi ? Je sens que… je vais avoir du mal…

Ils tournèrent le coin d'une rue. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent alors libéra immédiatement les deux vampires de leur soif.

– Damon !

– Bon sang, ils l'ont tué !

Ils se précipitèrent tous trois vers Damon, toujours couché à terre, Caroline ôta le pieu de sa poitrine, aussitôt Damon battit des paupières.

– Où… où suis-je ?

– Dans le monde des morts, Damon ! A ton avis ? Où étais-tu quand ils t'ont enfoncé un pieu près du cœur ?

– J'étais ici même. Je me demandais juste si c'était Dieu ou les secours qui m'ôtait cette jolie petite pointe… Stefan et Klaus sont repartis ?

– Oui, ils sont repartis… en laissant la ville sans dessus-dessous ! Tu peux te lever ?

Damon, qui avait reprit ses esprits, se releva. Et se souvint d'un coup d'Elena, qu'il avait laissée au manoir.

– Elena !

Il se précipita vers la maison des Salvatores suivi des trois autres personnes.

Une fois arrivés, ils foncèrent vers la chambre de Damon, où ils trouvèrent Elena au sol, la nuque brisée, vidée de son sang.

– Oh non ! Elena !

– Donnez-lui de votre sang ! vite !

– Elle est déjà morte… ça ne servirait plus à rien…

– Pourquoi ne lui en as-tu pas donné avant de partir, Damon ? où est passé ta prévoyance ?

– Elle ne voulait pas devenir vampire… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'en veuille pour l'étermité…

Caroline pleurait, Damon avait les larmes aux yeux. Tyler, pas proche d'Elena et Katherine, beaucoup trop garce pour pleurer, étaient juste sidérés.

– Il faut prévenir Alaric et Jérémy…

– J'y vais…

– Non, j'y vais moi, j'aurai plus de tact que toi…

Caroline partit tandis que Damon, à genoux près du corps, pleurait la mort d'Elena, Tyler et Katherine debout près de lui.

Alaric et Jérémy étaient restés chez eux depuis la veille, ils n'avaient rien entendu de l'attaque de Klaus car leur maison se trouvait à l'écart de la zone de combat.

Caroline sonna à la porte, Alaric alla ouvrir.

– Bonjour Caroline. Comment vas-tu ?

– Alaric, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Peut-on aller s'assoir ?

Alaric l'amena dans le salon où, Caroline lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

– Je suis désolée, Alaric… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi… Surtout après Jenna… On n'a rien pu faire…

– Vous avez essayé de lui donner la potion de résurrection ? Tu sais, celle que l'on aurait dû utiliser lors du sacrifice si John ne s'était pas sacrifié.

– Alaric ! Super idée ! Comment n'y a-t-on pas pensé ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Alaric monta dans sa chambre, prit la potion sur une étagère, rejoignit Caroline et tous deux repartirent au manoir.

Damon pleurait toujours, serrant Elena contre lui… Son frère était parti, il ne savait pas comment le sauver… Vu les mauvais traitements que Klaus semblait lui affliger, ce n'était même pas sûr que Stefan soit encore en vie longtemps ! Et maintenant il venait de perdre la deuxième personne à laquelle il tenait… Il regrettait presque, à présent, de ne pas lui avoir donné son sang… Etait-ce Stefan ou Klaus qui l'avait tuée d'ailleurs ? Dans le premier cas, saurait-il un jour pardonner à son frère ?

« Ca n'aurait rien changé, se dit-il amer, elle m'aurait détesté pour l'éternité… Je me serais aussi retrouvé seul… »

Tyler, un bras autour des épaules du vampire, cherchait à le réconforter…

– Ne pleure pas, Damon ! Alaric a la potion de résurrection ! Comment a-t-on pu ne pas y penser ?

– Cette potion magique ? Parce que vous croyez que ça marchera ?

– Tu verras bien ! De toute façon on n'a plus rien à perdre, non ?

Ils versèrent le liquide dans la bouche d'Elena, qui, peu à peu, comme quelqu'un sortant d'un long sommeil, revint à la vie.

Damon murmura avant qu'elle ait reprit totalement ses esprits.

– Ne lui parlez pas de Stefan, je le lui ai fait oublier… à sa demande…

A environ une heure de Mystic Falls

Stefan ne savait plus quelle direction prendre. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il faisait ce trajet en quatre mois, la première en tant que chauffeur. Sans compter deux fois où il avait dormi tout le trajet ! Il s'arrêta dans un village pour demander son chemin.

Il intercepta un passant matinal.

– Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, je cherche une ville qui s'appelle Mystic Fall. Pourriez-vous m'en indiquer la direction ?

Mais, au moment où le monsieur lui répondait, Stefan sentit l'odeur alléchante de son sang, cette odeur délicieuse de rouille, un peu piquante… Il entendit le battement de son cœur… Vit sa carotide dans son cou… Cette veine où coulait le doux nectar… Ce nectar dont il pouvait contrôler le flux… Ses doigts se posèrent sur le vaisseau sanguin pour en sentir la pulsation régulière… Ses crocs s'allongèrent, douloureux… Sans attendre, il les planta dans la chair tendre… Le sang afflua alors dans sa bouche, sur son palais… Chaud, vivifiant… Le gout en était parfumé, épicé… Il coula dans sa gorge… Endormant sa tristesse… Stefan se sentait tellement mieux, d'un coup…

« Non, se dit-il, non… »

Trop tard, le corps de l'homme gisait dans ses bras, vidé de son sang… Stefan le lâcha. Il n'éprouvait pas vraiment de regret, ses sentiments étant de nouveau endormis. Mais il n'avait toujours pas sa réponse ! Il roula quelques rues encore et accosta une femme qui promenait son chien.

Le même scénario se reproduisit… Une, deux, trois, quatre… dix fois ! Et à chaque fois, Stefan vidait sa victime un peu plus vite, sans même s'en rendre compte ! Et sans obtenir sa réponse…

Enfin, il se décida à aller dans un supermarché pour y trouver un plan. Il se servirait seul et aurait recours à l'hypnose si quelqu'un le surprenait.

Malgré l'heure matinale, le supermarché grouillait de monde, l'odeur de sang humain affluait dans tous les coins… enivrante… Comme lorsqu'il combattait avec Klaus, Stefan ressentit violemment cette soif de sang qui lui tordait l'estomac, brulait les mâchoires et produisait des élancements dans son crâne… Cette irascibilité… Une femme lui coupa la route, cela suffit à le mettre hors de lui, il ne pu résister à la vue de sa carotide et lui bondit dessus, sans même l'hypnotiser.

Une attaque entrainant des témoins, Stefan les tua aussi… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir bu le sang de tous les clients du supermarché, les caissières, les employés…

Le soir venu, une fois que plus personne n'arriva au supermarché, Stefan prit un plan de la région, regagna sa voiture et reprit sa route vers Mystic Fall. Le plan déplié sur les genoux, il roulait cette fois sans pleurer, sentiments endormis…

« Toute une ville tuée pour un plan… » se dit-il, un peu plus tard. Reprendrait-il son régime constitué uniquement de sang animal ? Non, le sang humain lui faisait tellement de bien en endormant sa tristesse… De plus, les personnes qui l'avaient le plus soutenu dans sa lutte contre le sang humain, Lexi et Elena, l'avaient à présent abandonné, il n'aurait pas la force de résister seul.


	7. Chapter 7

En arrivant à Mystic Falls, la fatigue de toutes ces nuits de veille, ces émotions et des huit heures de route non stop submergea Stefan. C'est complètement groggy qu'il entra dans la ville. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps au sommeil, il s'endormit au volant et percuta violemment un arbre devant la pension. La collision, sans le blesser gravement grâce à sa force vampirique, le fit tomber dans les pommes.

Damon était dans sa chambre en train de boire un verre de sang lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'accident. Se penchant à la fenêtre, il découvrit avec stupéfaction l'arbre déraciné par le choc, la voiture à moitié écrasée et son frère inconscient à l'intérieur.

– Bon sang p'tit frère, te voilà réduit à poursuivre les écureuils en voiture, maintenant ? Je te l'avais bien dit qu'un jour tu serais trop faible pour leur courir après !

Il sauta par la fenêtre, arracha ce qui restait de la portière du véhicule et en sortit Stefan. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le dos très déformé de celui-ci et son état de faiblesse.

– Nom d'un chien ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé pour que tu soit dans un état pareil ? Ce n'est quand même pas Klaus…

Prenant Stefan sur son dos, Damon le porta dans la chambre de celui-ci et l'allongea sur son lit avant de l'examiner. Il constata plusieurs vertèbres déplacées ainsi que de nombreuses côtes tordues. Heureusement, outre cela et la fatigue, son frère n'avait rien.

Damon murmura en grondant.

– Klaus, si c'est toi qui a fait ça a mon frangin… tu vas le payer…

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Stefan cru avoir des hallucinations : Damon était penché au dessus de lui, assis au bord de son lit !

– Bonjour petit frère, comment te sens-tu ? Je devrai peut-être aller te chercher une poche de sang…

– Damon ? Mais… Je suis mort moi aussi ?

– Personne n'est mort, Stefan, tu viens juste de faire une entrée remarquable à Mystic Falls !

– Mais… J'ai pourtant bien vu… Klaus… Le pieu…

Stefan n'en revenait pas.

– Le pieu ne m'a pas transpercé le cœur… Il s'est planté à côté ! Par contre, toi, tu m'as l'air vanné… Et qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au dos ?

Stefan réussit à se redresser et serra son frère dans ses bras, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues, Damon lui rendit son étreinte.

– Dis-moi, tu t'es sauvé de chez Klaus ou c'est lui qui t'a remercié ?

– Je me suis sauvé… parce qu'il t'avais tué… et…

Sa voix se brisa, il cacha ses larmes dans son oreiller.

– Damon, Klaus a tué Elena !

Damon eu un sourire en coin.

– Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la potion de résurrection… heureusement Alaric y a pensé… et contre mon attente mais à ma plus grande joie, ça a marché !

– Alors Elena est sauvée ? Je peux lui téléphoner…

Il hésita, il voulait la voir… Mais il ne contrôlait plus sa soif de sang, il risquerait de la blesser sans même s'en rendre compte, comme il avait tué tous ces pauvres gens dans le village où il avait acheté son plan.

– Oui, elle est sauvée…

Damon se tut, détourna le regard. Il avait effacé la mémoire d'Elena, elle ne se rappelait même plus de Stefan. Que devait-il faire maintenant que Stefan était revenu ? Devait-il dire à Stefan ce qu'il avait fait ? Non, il n'était pas en état de supporter le choc. Fallait-il qu'il dé hypnotise Elena ? Mais avant cela, il voulait être sûr que Stefan resterait à Mystic Falls. De plus, connaissant Klaus, celui-ci allait certainement vouloir se venger et récupérer son nouveau disciple. Il changea de sujet.

– Qu'est-il arrivé à ton dos ?

– Il n'arrêtait pas de me taper… me casser la colonne vertébrale dès que je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qu'il voulait…

– Que voulait-il que tu fasses ? Pourquoi n'y arrivais-tu pas ? C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas prit le plus fort des deux Salvatores…

– Il veut exterminer tous les vampires et loups de la planète afin qu'il ne puisse pas y avoir d'autre hybrides et être ainsi le maitre du monde, je devais tuer les humains témoins de ses actes.

– Houlà, quel programme ! Mais dis-moi, vous ne faisiez pas cela vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ? Vous n'avez pas oublié de dormir quand même ?

– J'aurais bien aimé dormir ! S'ils ne m'avaient pas torturé toutes les nuits… Des coups, des intrusions dans ma tête, des pieux ! et Klaus qui me donnait des coups de pieds parce que j'étais fatigué !

Il cria à l'attention d'un Klaus imaginaire.

– Si tu me laissais dormir, aussi !

– Il devait vraiment y mettre toute sa force pour te bousiller le dos ainsi…

– Par rapport à ses deux acolytes, il était presque doux… Des passionnés de combats et, crois moi, ils connaissaient exactement les zones les plus sensibles ! Le partage de la nourriture se faisait selon les vainqueurs des combats…

Stefan ferma les yeux pour se remémorer l'horreur de certaines bagarres ou nuits. Les nombreuses heures avec un pieu planté près du cœur, paralysé, la douleur lui écrasant le thorax et lui lacérant les quatre membres.

Damon était sidéré, même lui n'était pas aussi sadique…

– Compte sur moi pour te venger, petit frère…

– Non, Damon ! Ils te tueraient ! Ils sont trois, supers puissants !

Les deux frères se regardaient en silence lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Damon descendit ouvrir. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Stefan prit son téléphone décidé à appeler Elena.

– Allô, oui ?

– Elena, c'est moi ! Damon m'a dit que tu as été sauvée par Alaric, comment tu vas ?

– Euh… mais comment savez-vous ça ? Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous connais pas.

– Mais… Elena, c'est Stefan ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

– Stefan ? Je ne connais aucun Stefan !

– Mais… Elena, tu me m'as pas déjà oublié ? C'est une blague ?

– je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ! Si vous me faîtes une blague, elle n'est pas drôle !

– Elena, mon amour…

– Ca va pas non ? Vous êtes malade !

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, effrayée. Stefan reste hébété et blessé. Comment pouvait-elle déjà l'avoir oublié ? Juste au moment où ils allaient se retrouver !


End file.
